Separated In A Zoo
by Bird6490
Summary: The pets get separated into different habitats in the Central Park Zoo. Russel, Pepper, and Minka meet the penguins. Zoe and Vinnie meet the lemurs and Vinnie challenges King Julien to a dance off. And Sunil and Penny Ling meet Marlene. Will Blythe find all the pets and get back to Littlest Pet Shop for Pepper's birthday party? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Penguin Habitat

One day at Littlest Pet Shop, the pets were decorating because it's almost Pepper's birthday. Everyone was really excited, especially Pepper. Penny Ling finished hanging up a streamer. "I can't wait for Pepper's party!" she said. "I can't either Penny Ling. This is going to be the best party ever!" said Zoe. Russell was making sure everything was in place. He had a checklist. "Okay balloons, check. Streamers, check. Presents, check. Cake? Uh where's the cake?" he said. Then Blythe came in the day camp. "Guys, I'm gonna make Pepper's cake at Sweet Delights" she said. "Ok, then check" Russell said. Then suddenly a portal opened up above! It started sucking up everything! "Guys take cover!" Blythe yelled. The pets took cover but then they all got sucked in! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed. When they all got sucked in, the portal was gone. "Oh my gosh! Where are the pets?!" Blythe said.

Russell woke up and noticed that he was in a lair. He looked around for the others and saw Pepper and Minka sleeping. "Guys wake up!" Russell said. But the girls were still asleep. Suddenly, an alarm sounded! That made the girls wake up. "Huh, what's going on?!" Pepper said. Then 4 penguins came out of nowhere ready to attack. "Ah!" the pets screamed. That made Minka faint. "Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just got separated from our friends" Russell said. "Is that so?" Skipper asked. "Yes. My name's Russell and these are my friends Pepper and Minka" Russell said. "The name's Skipper and this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Skipper said. "You call this place your home?" Pepper asked. "Actually yes" Private said. Minka got up. "It's looks good! I like it!" she said. "Russell, I hope we can get back home in time for my birthday party" Pepper said. "And we need to get back for our owners when they come to pick us up" Minka added. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. And hopefully Blythe might find us." Russell said. "I happen to be a scientist and I might be able to make something to make your friend come to the zoo to find you" Kowalski said. "Wait we're in a zoo?" Pepper asked. "Yes. The Central Park Zoo" Private said. "We're in New York City!" Minka said. "Can you get started Kowalski. I really want to go home!" Pepper said. "Pepper, I'll get started right now" Kowalski said. Then he got right to work.

Pepper just lay on the other side of the lair. Then Private smelled something. "Eww, what is that smell?!" he asked covering his beak. "Sorry. I smell like this when I'm in a bad mood" Pepper said. "Pepper, that is just disgusting!" Skipper said waving the scent. "Skipper, Pepper is a skunk so she's supposed to smell like this. Actually they only smell like this when they spray and she's not spraying so that's a different calculation" Kowalski said. "P-Eww" Rico said. "Just keep working on that thing Kowalski" Pepper said. "Don't worry Pepper. Hopefully we'll get back to the pet shop in time for your birthday party" Russell said. "Wait a second; you guys live in a pet shop?" Private asked. "Yes. Littlest Pet Shop" Russell said. "Uh Russell, don't forget we have to find everyone before we head back" Minka said. "Right and hopefully we'll find everyone else" Russell said. "I hope so" Pepper said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lemur Habitat

Vinnie woke up and didn't know where he was. He looked around for his friends and saw Zoe sleeping. "Zoe wake up!" he said. But Zoe was still asleep. "Yes, I'm a pretty dog" she said in her sleep. Vinnie grabbed a megaphone. "ZOE!" he yelled in it. That woke the dog up. "Vinnie haven't you heard of beauty sleep?!" Zoe said. "We need to figure out where we are and how to get back home" Vinnie said. Then the lemurs walked up to them. "How did you two get in here?" Maurice asked. "Sorry, we just got separated from our friends. I'm Zoe and this is my friend Vinnie" Zoe said. "I'm Maurice, that little guy is Mort and this is-"Maurice said. "King Julien! And I happen to be a very good dancer" King Julien said. "Hey, I'm a good dancer to!" Vinnie said. "Ha! You don't stand a chance against me and my royal booty" Julien said. "Oh yeah? Well then I challenge you to a dance-off. Right here and now" Vinnie said. "You're on" Julien said.

Maurice got out the boom box. "Yay King Julien!" Mort cheered. "Oh can you guys dance to my favorite song?" Zoe asked. "Sure, that song's pretty awesome" Vinnie said. Zoe pressed play on the boom box and music started playing. Vinnie started dancing. "Oh please, I can do that" Julien said. While those two danced, Zoe sang her favorite song.

[Zoe]

Dance like you know you can.

You can, yeah you know you can.

Dance like you know you can.

You can, yeah you know you can.

Don't forget to dance.

It's the only plan, it's the only plan.

Don't forget to dance.

It's the only plan, it's the only plan.

Dance like you know you can.

You can, yeah you know you can.

Dance like you know you can.

You can, yeah you know you can.

Don't forget to dance.

It's the only plan, it's the only plan.

Don't forget to dance.

It's the only plan, it's the only plan.

Vinnie and Julien danced very well but then they got tired. Zoe turned off the boom box. "I guess it doesn't matter who's the best dancer. We're both really good dancers" Vinnie said. "I agree. And I say that you can dance with me whenever you want" Julien said. "Thanks but we need to get back home. I just hope we'll get back to the pet shop in time for Pepper's birthday party" Vinnie said. "Wait a second. You guys live in a pet shop?" Maurice asked. "Yes, Littlest Pet Shop. And before we go back we need to find the others" Zoe said. "And hopefully Blythe will find us" Vinnie said. "I like pet shops" Mort said. "You have no idea what a pet shop is do you?" Zoe asked. "No. But I don't need to know to like" Mort said. "A pet shop is a place where people adopt pets like cats and dogs. Also they buy food, accessories and other stuff for them. Pets need a lot of care" Zoe explained. "Zoe, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is making me think more about Littlest Pet Shop" Vinnie said. "I feel the same way but we'll find everyone. I promise" Zoe said. "I hope so" Vinnie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Otter Habitat

Sunil woke up and didn't know where he was. He looked around for his friends and saw Penny Ling sleeping. "Penny Ling wake up!" Sunil said. But the panda was still asleep. "Yes, I'm a cute panda" she said in her sleep. "Wake up!" Sunil said. He slapped her face but that didn't wake her up. He tried breathing in her mouth but he spit out the germs and that didn't wake her up either. Then Sunil grabbed and rubbed two fuzzy things and they started to spark. "Clear!" Sunil said. He shocked Penny Ling and woke up the panda. "Sunil what did you do that for?!" Penny Ling said angrily. "We need to figure out where we are and how to get back home" Sunil said. Then Marlene walked up to them. "Hey, where did you two come from?" she asked. Penny Ling and Sunil explained what happened back home. "Oh, I'm sorry about that" Marlene said. "Penny Ling, we need to find the others and get back to the pet shop or we won't be able to have Pepper's birthday party" Sunil said. "Wait, you guys live in a pet shop?" Marlene asked. "Yes. Littlest Pet Shop" Penny Ling said.

"I wonder if everyone's ok. What if we don't get back in time for when our owners come to pick us up? What if we don't get to meet the new day campers?! What if we never see Buttercream again?!" Sunil cried. Then he started panicking. Penny Ling grabbed him. "Get it together!" she shouted. Then she started slapping him. "Stop it! It hurts!" Sunil cried. "All right calm down you two. I don't know what your friends look like or where they are but I'm sure you will find and get back home before your friend's party" Marlene said. "You're right Marlene" Penny Ling said. "And I just hope Blythe will find us" Sunil said. "Me to" Penny Ling said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Blythe in the Zoo and Pepper's Party

At last, Kowalski was finally done with his invention. "This thing will send your friend to the zoo and she'll be able to find you and the other pets" he explained. "Great! And to top it all off, we can get home in time for my party!" Pepper cheered. Kowalski pressed a button on his invention. Back at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe was panicking. "Where are the pets? is going to freak if she finds out the pets are missing!" she said. Suddenly Blythe got hit with a beam of light and when she woke up, she was in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins and the pets got out of the HQ so Blythe would know where they are. Blythe walked around when she got to the Penguin Habitat, she saw Russell, Pepper, and Minka with the penguins. "Guys are you all right?" she asked. "We're okay Blythe" Russell said. "Good. Thanks for keeping the pets safe" Blythe said to the penguins. "Wait a minute. Did she just talk to us?" Skipper asked. "Yeah, she can understand animals" Minka said.

The pets went out of the habitat. "I found you three but where are the others?" Blythe asked. "We can help you find them. Boys, commence Operation: Find Pets" Skipper said. The penguins went with Blythe to find the other pets. When she looked at the Lemur Habitat, she saw Zoe and Vinnie. "Blythe is that you?" Zoe asked. "Yeah it's me Zoe. And I found Pepper, Minka, and Russell" Blythe said. "That's great! Now we need to find Sunil and Penny Ling" Vinnie said. "Thanks for taking care of these two" Blythe said to the lemurs. "Maurice, did she just talk to us?" King Julien asked. "Blythe can understand animals" Vinnie said. They all went with Blythe to find the last two pets. When they got to the otter habitat, Blythe saw Sunil and Penny Ling. "Guys! It's me!" Blythe said. Sunil, Penny Ling, and Marlene went out of the habitat. "It's good to be back together again" Penny Ling said. "You said it. Now introduce me to your zoo friends" Blythe said. The pets introduced Blythe to the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene. "Nice to meet you guys. But now it's time to get back to Littlest Pet Shop but the question is how" Blythe said.

"Leave that to me. My new invention will take you back to Littlest Pet Shop" Kowalski said. "Thanks Kowalski. It's time to go guys" Blythe said. Pepper felt sad. "What's wrong Pepper? Aren't that we get to back home in time for your birthday party?" Blythe asked. "Well, I just wish our new friends could celebrate my birthday with us" Pepper said. "Well since my new invention will take you back home I guess we can come to" Kowalski said. "Besides, I would never miss a party" King Julien said. "Okay. That's a yes then" Blythe said. The pets cheered. Kowalski pressed a button and a portal opened up. They all jumped through the portal and were back at Littlest Pet Shop. "We're home! And just in time for my birthday!" Pepper said. "Oh I can't wait!" Minka said. "Well then let's get this party started!" Zoe said. She pressed play on the boom box and music played. While they danced, Zoe and King Julien did a mash-up of Dance like You Know You Can and I like to Move It Move It.


End file.
